When the Fox Wants to Play
by Temari 88
Summary: - "Gaara wondered why there was something he seemed to be forgetting… he tried to search his memory for that something, but when he felt Naruto's manhood start to harden again, somehow all previous thoughts fluttered away from his mind." - *Lemon! Enjoy!*


_Hello everyone! :D_

_It's been such a long time since I wrote a GaaraNaruto… I was seriously starting to miss it :P It's been ages since I wrote a lemon but finally I'm here with this! XD_

_There's nothing particular here to point out, just that the timeline is somewhere in canon Shippuden – but really it can also be somewhat AU-ish. Not important._

_**Words:**__ around 2860 I guess._

_**Paring:**__ you know. LOL_

_**Disclamer:**__ do you see Naruto and Gaara making out on a daily basis in the manga/anime? No…? Then I own nothing *shrugs*_

_Ja ne,  
__Temari 88 :D_

* * *

**When the fox wants to play  
****(You can only go along and enjoy the ride)**

"Ahn…" the sigh echoed throughout the apartment as its owner tried to keep his increasing heartbeat under control – they really shouldn't be doing this, not now! They should be preparing for something much more important than _this_…! He was berating himself for having let himself get to the point they were now because he _knew_ they would not stop if he didn't think of something in the next five minu—

"Nng-haa…!" —make it **two** minutes. A hand had sneaked up under the shirt he realized he was no longer wearing (when the hell had that happened?), finding and squeezing a nipple while the mouth that had been crushing his had attached on the other and was now licking the nub repeatedly as if it was an ice cream. He could already feel his pants starting to get tight just at that. Damn, he was so screwed… was _going to be_… but that was NOT the time to start thinking by puns! He had to try and be the voice of Reason, again.

As the mouth positioned on his chest went up to tease an earlobe, he collected his brain cells – which were rapidly dying out – and forced himself to speak. "… Naru-to -nn!- don't you… haa… have somewhe-ere to b-be…?" he gasped as his partner bit down on the flesh right under his right ear; then a left hand rose up to his head, lacing in his red hair and pulling down, baring a wider expanse of cream-colored neck for his tongue to feast upon – Naruto had not answered.

"R-really…" he tried again, his neck still tilted to the side, but the hands that were roving along his front, back, ass and hips were proving quite effective at making him loose his train of thought… and his pants were growing tighter by the second just by thinking at how he longed for those hands to touch him in the only place that hadn't even been grazed by accident thus far (was that Naruto's revenge…?). "I'm sure—" he was interrupted by a probing tongue demanding entrance and ravishing his mouth. "Nng. Haa... damn..." was all he could breathe out between fervent kisses. Yeah, his brain was shutting down at an alarmingly fast pace and the worst (the best?) part was he was starting not to care because, fuck!, it had been three weeks since they had last been this close...! "Naruto..."

"Ha... Gaara..." the blond had stopped momentarily his ministrations, panting to regain his breath as well as his lover. "do you... _really _want me to stop?" he asked and his hands, that had been resting on the red-haired's pants at the waistline, moved to pop open the button and slowly lower the zipper. Gaara gasped at the sight, his teal eyes closing to half mast on their own - finally, _finally _those hands were where he wanted them. He knew they should not be doing this... not because of morality, or because of others' opinion or shit like that; not because he didn't want it - fuck it all to hell, he DID want this, more than anything at the moment! - the point was that it was not the... right moment. "Gaara? You wanna stop...?" Oh, he would love to kill Naruto right now: how dare he ask that when he was down on his knees with his hands around his underwear?

"Gaah... you're a bastard... you know that...?" there, with that he had officially given up - he had tried though, that couldn't be denied. To wipe away the lusty grin that had spread on Naruto's lips at his surrender, Gaara fisted his hand around the other's shirt - twice bastard, he was still completely dressed - and roughly pulled him up, shoving his tongue inside his mouth and dominating the bruising lip lock (he might be considered the 'uke' but he still was Sabaku no Gaara, dammit! If he wanted to dominate, he could very well do it!) throughoutly and taking pride in the almost instant moan he elicited from the man firmly held in place in front of him. "Take those clothes off." he ordered when they separated.

"What if don't...?" challenged Naruto, looking Gaara over with a raw want that sent hot shivers down the other's body; still, he ignored his own cravings and answered with a growl of warning… but apparently Naruto wasn't having any of that because he countered with a growl of his own - a much more animalistic and _natural_ sound – yet he complied anyway, throwing his blue shirt somewhere behind him and kicking out of his orange pants just as quickly. "Happy now?" came that taunting voice, far different from the one he used in every-day life, a voice he used only 'in bed' and Gaara couldn't help the smug feeling raising in him at the thought that none of those _bitches_ out there would ever get to see Naruto in such an environment. A grin spread on his kiss swollen lips.

"You bet." growled out the red-haired, extending a hand to grab the other on the back of his neck and pulling. "Come here…" he whispered as their mouths sealed shut onto each other, tongues battling fiercely, neither giving up to gain the upper hand until Gaara felt Naruto's deft fingers sneak up his thigh and hovering dangerously close to his ass… so he decided to make a surprise-move too and rubbed his erection against the blond's, roughly, once—twice—thri—

"Gah! Oh… fuck!…" he stopped mid thrust as Naruto let out a groan and went to push back against him. He waited until his partner realized he wasn't moving, when those blue eyes stared up at him, Gaara leaned in and spoke next to the other's ear. "Let's get down to it." As soon as those words had passed his lips, Naruto had disappeared to go retrieve the lube, leaving him to suddenly feel the desperate desire to just reach down and relieve a bit of the sexual tension in his body by himself; his eyes closed, his right hand – that was supporting him to the wall with the rest of his upper body – twitched as his left hand was hitching to slide over his skin… just one small pump, nothing more, just one… while he waited for Naruto's—

His fingers stopped their descent abruptly when warmth encased his needing organ. "Oh… _yes_…" he exhaled as those calloused fingers started to move along his length slowly; he opened his eyes when lips kissed him just off his mouth, finding a tanned face smiling down at him. "Gaara?" said Naruto in a secretive voice, low and soft - almost hypnotic. "There isn't *kiss* another place *kiss* I'd like to be *kiss* right now…" with that, the blond lad got down to his knees, taking with him the remaining piece of clothing still on Gaara – his underwear, that had been resting around the pale tights – and dumping it on the floor before clamping his mouth shut around his lover's dick. "Mmmmh…"

"Oh God!" groaned the red-haired, rather loudly, at the sudden move and humming. When the other repeated the sound again and again, sucking and licking along with it, his hand gripped at blonde strands. "Ah! AH!… Fuck, stop doing tha-mmph!" Naruto had taken advantage of an open-mouthed Gaara to stuck two fingers inside it both to quiet the other down and to get him to wet them so that he could prepare his lover (he had already forgotten the lube). Gaara complied, slowly tracing his tongue along the digits between his teeth – he was tempted to bite down on them but decided against it: it would have been counter-productive – while glaring a little at the mop of blond hair hovering over his nether regions… a moan escaped his lips, at the scene… seeing his erection disappearing into Naruto's skilled mouth was exciting him even more – it always did – and he came to the conclusion that the other was taking too damn long at preparing him – he hadn't even _started_! – while he went on with his other ministrations… but Gaara had no intention of coming twice, so he grabbed the hand to which the fingers in his mouth belonged to and yanked it, giving a last long sweep his tongue before extending his other hand and pulling on Naruto's hair.

"Give me the lube." he demanded, his voice cracking a bit as he heard the other letting his length go with another sucking motion; blue eyes fixed on him in all their intensity, a hint of question in their depth. "The lube." was all Gaara said, through his quickly deepening haze of lust and finally Naruto smirked as he picked up the plastic bottle. "How rare…" was the blond's comment; he opened the cap and poured some of the gooey transparent substance onto Gaara's right hand and then he kept his eyes focused on that hand… Gaara lifted a foot, resting it on Naruto's knee, and guided his own fingers to his hole, slowly inserting one slick digit in and moving it carefully in and out a few times; once the red-haired got used to the slight probing, he pushed another finger in and started scissoring the two while taking care to inhale and exhale at a constant rhythm because he was already pretty close to his peak and he certainly didn't want to end it that way – plush Naruto still had not received the least bit of attention… which was partly his own fault for being so hasty – but when Gaara pushed a third finger inside, he accidentally brushed his prostate— "Nngh!" he panted, trying to stop himself from cumming… thankfully, his blond lover had seen it and had placed his hand around the base of his cock.

"I think that's enough, Gaara." came Naruto's husky voice – he was unbearably excited, his own erection was profusely leaking with pre-cum and his breathing was already uneven – as he gently took a hold of the other's wrist, pulling the fingers out of Gaara's entrance; he then stood up, placed his calloused tan hands under his lover's pale thighs and lifting them up to rest around his waist, sandwiching Gaara between his broad chest and the wall. He rubbed his length against Gaara's ass seductively, waiting for the other to signal he was ready for the main feast. "For Heaven's sake, hurry the fu—AH!" Naruto didn't let the other finish: he had thrust all the way in as soon as he had opened his mouth, in one rough move.

The two were too close to their edge to go for sweet, slow, love-making. It was always like this: the first time after weeks was always dirty and fast… in fact all that fore-play had been somewhat out of the ordinary for their first time after so long – not that any of them would complain.

Naruto's thrusts were fast and shallow, their position not letting him much room to do much more than pull out a few inches even with Gaara's movements; his hands were firmly gripping the pale backside into which he was pounding for better leverage – and probably leaving bruises on the delicate skin – while his lover had one hand threaded into his blond locks, gripping tight, and the other was resting between his shoulder blades, blunt nails leaving red imprints on the bronze-ish skin. Gaara's quiet moans had long since escalated in volume, his voice now an octave higher than normal, his breath resounding in Naruto's ears accompanied by his own name, chanted mantra-like every time he hit the other's sweet spot.

"NarutoNarutoNaruto…" Gaara's lips moved without the red-haired even noticing. He could feel the muscles in his legs pulling and relaxing, pulling and relaxing… he was sure he will be terribly sore a few hours down the road – those weren't muscles he used very often, not in such a position anyway – but he really couldn't bring himself to give a damn when all he could feel were his lover's erection fill him to the brim, his hands digging holes in his ass and his mouth devouring his earlobe and his lips; he couldn't give a damn about the discomfort to come, because it was nothing compared to hearing his name whispered and groaned out of those full lips or seeing those ocean-blue eyes look at him with such passion he could have come just because of that.

They were about to reach complexion – the coiling in their stomach, the tightening in their groins and the boiling in their veins was reaching the point of no return. Sky-blue and aqua-blue eyes locked, sharing emotions and thoughts understood only by them; mouths attracted each other like magnets, lips and teeth and tongues clashing, dancing, merging with each other; moans and pants the only sounds reverberating in the stillness of the house.

Before long, Gaara stiffened in his lover's arms, coming rather violently while still kissing the other. "Mmhgh!" the cry of complexion was muffled, his pearly arms tightened around Naruto's neck as the other continued to thrust inside him through his clumped down walls; the blond was seconds away from reaching his peak as well… Gaara detached his lips from Naruto's mouth to lick at the sweaty, tan neck before biting down forcefully and sucking on the spot— that seemed to do the trick: with a low growl, the blond stilled his movements, crushing his lover in his embrace as he rode out his orgasm and biting on the pale neck in return, earning himself a moan of approval.

The two remained holding onto each other until they came down from their high, then Gaara uncurled his legs from Naruto's waist, winching a bit, and pulled on the other's arm to make him sit down next to him. They didn't bother to put clothing on just yet – they both knew that had only been round one: there was a long way to go, before they could say they were satisfied. As he rested with his back against his lover's chest, Gaara wondered why there was something he seemed to be forgetting… he tried to search his memory for that something as he wriggled on his seat, but when he felt Naruto's manhood start to harden again, somehow all previous thoughts fluttered away from his mind…

-x-

"Can one of you _please_ tell me where the Kazekage has disappeared to?" stressed out Tsunade, staring at the two ninja standing in front of her desk.

"………" both kept silent.

"Temari." the tone used by the Hokage left no room for argument – she wanted an answer and she _would_ have an answer.

"… Uuuh… he found a fox that wanted to play…" was the cryptic response. The sentence seemed to remind the older woman something.

"Where the hell is that gaki…? He's spent the last week bugging me for a mission, and now that I have one he disappears?" she complained, missing the look the Sand Siblings present shot each other.

"Tsunade-sama…" spoke Temari, smiling a bit sheepishly. "I think it's better to postpone the meeting to tomorrow morn—afternoon…"

If the Hokage noticed the slip, she didn't mention it. "Are you sure there's nothing to worry about?"

"Oh, the only one that will have to worry about something is Gaara, believe me." said Kankuro, smirking slyly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but did not comment. "Well, that alright for me… see you tomorrow then." she paused, then added "If the gaki comes by, I'll tell him you're here. He and your brother are very close after all…"

"Close, you say." mumbled Kankuro.

"Is that not it?"

"Oh, yes." said Temari, smirking. "They sure are close… no have _no_ idea just _how close_ they are."


End file.
